


По семейным обстоятельствам

by KattoRav



Series: Таланты и поклонники [3]
Category: Bullet - Fandom, Historical RPF, Rudolf Nureyev - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRav/pseuds/KattoRav
Summary: Муж возвращается из командировки...(с иллюстрациями)





	По семейным обстоятельствам

****

**Весна 1963 года. Мюнхен-Лондон.**  
  
В холле мюнхенского “Карлтона” Эрика* окликнули. Пока герра не было, сообщил консьерж, из Лондона дважды за утро звонила дама Фонтейн**. Была очень обеспокоена. И герра Бруна очень просят сразу перезвонить.

_[ Эрик Брун (1928-1986). Знаменитый датский классический танцовщик, многолетний любовник Рудольфа. ]_

_[ дама Фонтейн** - Марго Фонтейн (1919-1991). Известная английская балерина, постоянная партнерша Рудольфа. "Дама" - ее титул по мужу, панамскому политическом деятелю. ]_  
  
Эрика ушатом холодной воды окатила паника: что-то с Руди. Что-то серьезное, иначе бы он сам позвонил. Он переломал ноги и лежит в больнице? Телефонный диск так и прыгал перед глазами, пока Эрик судорожно наверчивал номер Фонтейн одной рукой, а второй прикуривал сигарету. Его схватил КГБ? “Он допрыгался, и его выгнали из театра”, - подсказал еще один внутренний голосок, но снедаемый тревогой Эрик велел ему заткнуться.  
  
\- Алло, алло! Да, Марго? Это Эрик, я только что вернулся с репетиции. Что у вас случилось?!  
  
Вместе с ответом из трубки донесся шипучий треск помех:   
  
\- ...очень плохо.  
  
Эрик выронил сигарету.  
  
\- Что? Марго, пожалуйста, говорите громче, ничего не слышно! - рафинированные постояльцы в холле “Карлтона” неодобрительно косились на высокого белокурого мужчину в расстегнутом плаще, громко разговаривающего по телефону. Но Эрику было наплевать.  
  
\- Вчера после спектакля... мальчик… в гример… неудачно вышло...  
  
Что случилось с его мальчиком вчера в гримерке, Эрик так и не расслышал, но у него все же перехватило дыхание от острого сострадания.  
  
\- Разбил телефон… плакал у меня сегодня и кричал, что…   
  
\- Марго!! Что с ним, он в порядке?! - теперь на Эрика заинтересованно косились даже служащие. Эрик до боли прижимал к уху трубку, но слышимость так и не улучшилась.   
  
\- ...переживает, потому что ему одиноко. Невозможно работать… тебе приехать…   
  
\- Я понял! Вылечу первым рейсом! - проорал в трубку Эрик. - Марго?.. - но голос женщины совсем потонул в шипении, и вскоре вызов оборвался вовсе.  
  
Одарив людей в холле извиняющейся улыбкой, Эрик бросился в номер, собирать вещи. Его Руди, конечно, та еще сволочь. Но ведь и он небезнадежен. Они не виделись неделю, а Руди распереживался так, что даже Марго сочла нужным вмешаться. В груди датчанина затлел огонек сентиментальной нежности.  
  
Из номера Эрик попытался дозвониться до самого Руди. Сказать, что больше не сердится и скоро будет дома. Но домашний номер отвечал лишь длинными гудками, а телефон в гримерке вообще молчал. И правда, Марго что-то говорила про испорченный аппарат. Эрик дисциплинированно перезвонил и в Баварскую оперу, сообщив, что должен срочно уехать на пару дней. Там были не слишком счастливы отпускать приглашенную звезду на контракте. Но ключевое слово “по семейным обстоятельствам” не оставило администрации выбора. Руди, с грустью подумал Эрик, пожалуй и правда его единственная семья, так что он не сильно погрешил против истины.   
  
Конечно, - рассуждал Эрик, пока бросал в чемодан свой небогатый дорожный скарб, зажав в зубах новую сигарету, - расстались они в последний раз некрасиво, наговорив друг другу много злых, хлестких слов. А все из-за той злосчастной пресс-конференции!  
  
Руди каким-то образом умудрился на глазах у всех протащить в конференц-зал мальчишку-лифтера и запихнуть его под стол. Если кто-то кроме Эрика этот маневр и заметил, то виду не подал. А потом в зал впустили журналистов и фотографов, и стало невозможно что-то предпринять, не подарив прессе восхитительный скандал с эротоманским подтекстом.  
  
От испепеляющего взгляда Эрика в сидящем через проход от него Руди должна была образоваться дымящаяся дыра. Но тот лишь лениво улыбался. Невпопад отвечая на вопросы журналистов, Эрик не мог отвести от него взгляда. Руди сидел с прямой спиной, ладони лежали на столе спокойно, может быть, чуть-чуть слишком напряженно. Под прицелом камер и микрофонов Руди блестел белыми зубами, возбуждено ворковал, хваля последнюю работу Марго. И лишь изредка проглатывал окончания, что можно было списать на недостатки произношения. Журналисты сочли, что сегодня звезда балета просто очарователен: оживленный, с блестящими влажными глазами и томной улыбкой. Не пример его обычной манере смотреть в пол и цедить сквозь зубы резкие короткие фразы.  
  
Говоря про планы на следующий сезон, Руди вдруг едва заметно переменил позу и закусил губу. И Эрика как обухом хватило по голове. Безумно хотелось вскочить с места, схватить засранца за шиворот и хорошенько приложить об стол. Но вместо этого Эрик продолжал приятно улыбаться в камеру и наблюдать, как в двух метрах от него Руди даже не сбиваясь с дыхания вещает о своих планах на “Дон Кихота”. И это Руди, который без стеснения верещит в постели.  
  
После ухода журналистов они и поссорились. Руди кричал, что эти встречи с журналистами ужасно скучные, тупые и вообще бесполезная трата времени. И ему надо было хоть как-то взбодриться. И вообще Эрика никто не просил подсматривать, и это его проблемы, что он так психует из-за ерунды. В ответ Эрик в который раз объявил, что с него хватит. Впредь Руди может ебать в рот хоть королеву, а он, Эрик, немедленно собирает вещи и съезжает.  
  
***  
  
Рейс из Мюнхена в Лондон нашелся только вечером. Из аэропорта Эрик еще несколько раз пробовал дозвониться до Руди или хотя бы до Фонтейн, но безуспешно. В уме рисовались картины нежного примирения. Он войдет в дверь, раскаявшийся Руди бросится ему на грудь, и Эрик его простит. Как прощал после любых, самых диких выходок. А потом они вместе поужинают на кухне и лягут спать… Ну хорошо, не спать. И даже, возможно, лягут до того, как поужинают.  
  
Руди - это какое-то наваждение. Как в “Сильфиде”. Сказал бы кто Эрику пару лет назад, что он, всеми уважаемая признанная звезда и любимец публики, вот так потеряет голову из-за этого талантливого, но совершенно дикого и необузданного выходца из-за мрачного железного занавеса. Руди вносил в его жизнь ранее невиданную бурю новизны, пикантность и жар страсти, но взамен выпивал Эрика как вампир. Эрик порой чувствовал, что теряет себя и превращается из лучшего классического танцовщика своего поколения в эдакое приложение к Руди. Ученик отодвинул учителя, хотя сам из великодушия и остатков былого преклонения так не считает. Неотесанный восторженный юнец, смотревший Эрику в рот и ходивший за ним по пятам в Дании осенью 1961, как-то почти без участия Эрика решил остаться и узурпировать его целиком - и тело и душу. И ладно бы тело - бешеная энергия и отсутствие любых границ у Руди будила в Эрики такие чувственные порывы, которых он за собой не замечал даже в юности. Руди готов был заниматься сексом когда и где угодно. Эрик умолял его соблюдать осторожность: вряд ли незапертая подсобка в ресторане или чужая гостиная подходящее место, чтобы спустить штаны. Но Руди всегда умел его убедить.

  
  
Подъезжая на такси к дому на Роланд-Гарден***, усталый после перелета Эрик напряженно всматривался в темные окна. В квартире ли Руди? Может, у него сегодня спектакль. В таком случае, Эрик приготовит ужин или закажет горячие блюда из ресторана. У Руди в холодильнике, если за ним никто не присматривает, всегда шаром покати. 

_[ ***меблированная квартира в доме номер 22 на Роланд-Гардене в Южном Кенсингтоне, где жили Эрик и Руди. ]_

  
  
Взбежав по лестнице, Эрик тихо повернул ключ в замке. Квартира встретила его тишиной, свет не горел, но в ноздри мгновенно ударил запах перегара. На столе и подоконнике поблескивали бутылки и грязные стаканы.   
  
Споткнувшись о валяющуюся на полу куртку, Эрик ощупью двинулся вглубь квартиры. Бедный Руди! Сам склонный топить жизненные невзгоды в бутылке, Эрик мгновенно вообразил, как его мальчик день за днем сидел один в пустой гостиной, глуша джин, с тоской глядя на пустующее любимое кресло Эрика и набрасывая на плечи его старый прокуренный свитер. Право же, не стоило так надолго оставлять его одного.  
  
На пороге спальни Эрик чуть помедлил, выбирая подходящую позу. Раскрыть объятия? Быть спокойным и сдержанным, позволив Руди проявить инициативу к примирению? Но Руди мирно спал, широко раскинувшись по большой постели и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Один. Совершенно один. Невозможно себе представить, но это было так.  
  
Эрик неслышно приблизился к кровати. Здесь тоже стоял тяжелый дух алкоголя, пота, нестираной одежды. Но все это совершенно неважно. Замирая от умиления, Эрик нежно коснулся губами затылка спящего, потянув за край одеяла, прижался заросшим суточной щетиной лицом к выступающим лопаткам. Моя спящая красавица. Сейчас Руди вздрогнет, распахнет зеленые глаза, и…  
  
\- Бляди! Я же сказал, чтобы все уебывали нахуй отсюда! Я устал! Валите к хуям! - надтреснутым со сна голосом повелел Руди и повернулся на бок.   
  
\- Руди, это же я, - опешил Эрик, тряся его за плечо.  
  
\- Пошел в жопу, говорю… А? - тот наконец проснулся и рывком перекатился на спину.  
  
В первый момент Эрику показалось, что Руди смотрит на него со страхом и смущением. Но это, верно, со сна, а потом он растянул губы в блудливой улыбочке:  
  
\- Потрясающе. Если ты мне снишься, это охуенный сон. М-мм?  
  
И Эрика мгновенно дернули вниз за лацканы, опрокидывая на себя, вовлекая в поцелуй, оплетая руками и ногами.   
  
Как и следовало ожидать, Руди дрых в чем мать родила. Эрик путался в своем длинном тренче, пиджаке, галстуке. Руди, ни на секунду не разжимая объятий, извивался на кровати, норовя прижаться потеснее, чем только мешал Эрику избавиться от одежды.   
  
Лучшего примирения и вообразить трудно, счастливо подумал Эрик. Любовник с поразительной ловкостью сдернул с него брюки вместе с бельем и ужом сполз на спиной вниз, опаляя дыханием живот Эрика.  
  
Эрик приподнялся было на вытянутых руках, позволяя Руди продолжить, но тут его ладонь угодила в мокрое пятно на простынях. С инстинктивной брезгливостью Эрик отдернул руку и уставился на измазанную в чем-то холодном и липком пятерню.  
  
\- Что это? - пробормотал он, уже догадываясь о происхождении пятна, но какое-то недостающее звено ускользало.  
  
Руди задрал голову, поморщился и буркнул:  
  
\- Ничего такого, ты мне... э-э-э… снился.   
  
Рот Руди тут же влажно сомкнулся на достоинстве Эрика, и у того потемнело в глазах. Задохнувшись от острого удовольствия, он на несколько мгновений выпал из реальности, сосредоточившись лишь на скольжении языка и губ любовника. Неделя воздержания в Мюнхене давала о себе знать. Желая наказать Руди, он наказал и самого себя. Но это проклятое пятно… Неосознанно комкая простыню, Эрик снова и снова попадал в него ладонью, а может, это было уже другое пятно.  
  
Заметив перемену в его настроении, Руди остановился и выбрался из-под него. Бормоча под нос русские слова, которые Эрик хорошо знал (Руди когда-то научил его, правда, о подлинном значении этих слов умолчал, вернее, чего уж там, перевел их неправильно и очень веселился, когда Эрик порадовал знанием русского языка их общего педагога мадам Волкову… тупая шпана!), он вскочил с кровати и, как и был, голышом, принялся беспорядочно шарить по шкафам и комодам.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? - Эрик удивлялся все сильнее.  
  
\- Ищу чистые простыни, чтобы ты не кривил рожу! Все для тебя, блядь!  
  
Эрик сморгнул. Руди, перестилающий для него постель? Это было немыслимо даже в первые идиллические недели их любви.  
  
К тому же, Руди, шарящий по шкафам в темноте? Любой человек на его месте включил бы свет.  
  
Желая помочь, Эрик сам потянулся к выключателю в изголовье постели. Равнодушный электрический свет разом озарил комнату. И свежие алые отметины на плечах и спине Руди. Эрик снова моргнул. Сегодня он точно еще не успел вцепиться в Руди зубами. Взгляд заметался по спальне, ища и находя иные следы недавнего преступления.   
  
\- Это… что? - спросил Эрик, двумя пальцами подцепив с подушки длинный черный волос.  
  
Видя, что отпереться не удастся, Руди немедля перешел в наступление.  
  
\- Ты сюда следствие приехал вести? - заорал он. - Шерлок Холмс хуев! Под кроватью еще давай проверь!  
  
Проверять под кроватью не было нужды: Эрик со своего места и так видел, что туда закатилась баночка вазелина без крышки, а на ЕГО прикроватной тумбочке валяется незнакомая мятая футболка, тоже вся в засохших пятнах.  
  
\- Гардеробную открой! - продолжал издевательски советовать Руди, расхаживая по спальне как тигр в клетке. - Вдруг я там кого-нибудь прячу, а?  
  
\- Ты никого прятать не станешь, - устало ответил Эрик и принялся натягивать брюки. - У тебя всегда все на виду. Подумать только, пытался уложить меня в ту самую постель, в которой… Даже в борделе простыни меняют.  
  
\- Да иди ты! Явился среди ночи без предупреждения, и простыни ему меняй! - Руди успешно накрутил себя до истерики, и от его криков уже дребезжали стекла. - Я же тебе отсосать хотел, любой другой был бы благодарен до усрачки!  
  
\- Я смотрю, тут целая армия побывала этих благодарных, - Эрик с напускным спокойствием продолжал одеваться и в настоящую минуту тщательно застегивал пуговицы рубашки.  
  
\- Ой, бля!.. До чего дожили! Раньше мы хотя бы трахались, и только потом ты начинал свое великое расследование, а теперь ты со мной даже не поздоровался толком, сразу простыни нюхать! Что ты за человек? Тошнит от тебя! - Руди метнулся в ванную, не закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Зашумела вода, но его вопли все равно было слышно:   
  
\- “Кто это тут ебался на моей кровати?” - Он довольно похоже имитировал голос Эрика вместе с его акцентом. - А где ты сам был и чем занимался, а?! И ОТКУДА ТЫ, КСТАТИ, ЗНАЕШЬ ПРО БОРДЕЛИ? Я вот там ни разу не был.  
  
Не удостаивая ответом эти инсинуации, Эрик полез в шкафчик за сигаретами. Но его стратегический запас, который он там оставил, - он это точно помнил - был употреблен какой-то сволочью, только валялось несколько пустых смятых пачек.  
  
Ладно, они спят с его мальчиком. Но хоть бы сигареты ему оставили! Может, они еще и халат его надевают, выходя из душа?  
  
Скрипя зубами, Эрик принялся повязывать галстук. Для этого ему потребовалось подойти к зеркалу, которое висело напротив распахнутой двери в ванную. В зеркале рядом с бледной, помятой и небритой физиономией Эрика отразился гибкий силуэт Руди, остервенело намыливающегося под душем.

  
  
Невольно засмотревшись, Эрик сглотнул и продолжил оправлять одежду. “А ведь Руди расстроен”, - шепнул внутренний голос. Какой-то его части очень хотелось остаться, наплевать на гордость и прижать в кафельной стене это идеально пропорциональное тело. И губами пересчитать на нем каждый след чужака...   
  
Вдруг Руди повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Все улики собрал? - насмешливо спросил он, взбивая между ладонями пышную пену. - Протокол составил? Тогда иди сюда - ты с дороги, тебе нужен душ.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, - глухо отозвался Эрик и накинул тот самый плащ, в котором приехал, подобрав его с пола и как следует встряхнув.  
  
Руди, надо отдать ему должное, забеспокоился.  
  
\- Эй, ты куда собрался?  
  
Эрик сам не знал, куда ему деваться. Мысль об еще одном перелете без отдыха и сна вводила в трепет. Но и о том, чтобы остаться в этой квартире, полной следов какого-то дикого шабаша, не могло быть и речи. Может быть, он переночует в отеле.  
  
На вопрос Руди он ответил:  
  
\- Тебе-то что?  
  
\- Но мы же только начали, - кокетливо прищурился Руди, играя мускулами и красуясь перед Эриком так же, как привык красоваться на сцене перед публикой. На сцене, слава господу, одетый.  
  
\- Когда я только пришел, ты первым делом заявил, что бляди тебя утомили и ты устал, - сухо напомнил Эрик. “Сколько же их тут было, на самом-то деле? Мужчин и женщин?”.   
  
\- Но ты же не блядь, Эрик. Или…?  
  
\- Все, хватит. Отдыхай, мой бедняжка, ты перетрудился. Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я не поцелую тебя перед сном? Хоть ты и помылся, но я, извини, брезгую. - Эти слова Эрик произнес, уже шествуя по коридору.  
  
\- Брезгуешь?! - завопил Руди. От негодования он вырубил воду, несмотря на то, чтобы был весь в пене. - Ты - мной - брезгуешь?! Ах ты, говна кусок! Да пошел ты нахуй!.. Эрик! Эрик!!! Вернись!!!  
  
За спиной Эрик услышал торопливое шлепанье босых ног по паркету. К счастью, дверь уже была перед ним. Чемодан стоял у порога, Эрик подхватил его, пулей вылетел из квартиры и помчался вниз по лестнице.  
  
Яростно матерясь и уже на ходу накидывая на плечи первое подвернувшееся под руку полотенце, Руди выбежал из квартиры следом. Черт бы побрал Эрика, когда на него находит. Каменные плиты холодили босые пятки, с волос капало, но какое до этого дело!

  
Эрик успел преодолеть едва ли полпути вниз по лестнице, когда преследователь буквально вцепился ему в плечи, но он, не оглядываясь, стряхнул руки и ускорил шаг, почти переходя на бег. Если обернуться, чувствовал он, то эта бешеная Эвридика его сожрет живьем.  
  
\- Стой! Эрик!  
  
Чемодан цеплялся за кованные перила в стиле ар-деко. Бросить бы его совсем, он явная помеха в этой гонке, но в нем лежал паспорт, а без паспорта Эрик никуда не улетит.  
  
К счастью, впереди уже видна старинная дубовая дверь, ведущая на улицу. Эрик надеялся, что туда Руди за ним не последует. Он, допустим, еще способен гоняться за ним по подъезду, но выскочить в одном полотенце на улицу, хотя бы и ночью, - это слишком даже для него.  
  
Эрик, разумеется, ошибался.  
  
Через пару мгновений таксист, катящий по улице и, по случаю позднего часа, позволивший себе превысить скорость, увидел, как примерно в тридцати футах**** перед его автомобилем в неположенном месте перебегает дорогу импозантный джентльмен в тренче и с чемоданом. Но не успел таксист осмыслить увиденное и удивиться, как следом за беглецом с чемоданом прямо под колеса его старенького “остина” выпало нечто.

 _[**** около 10 метров]_  
  
\- Руди! - ахнул Эрик, услышав за спиной истошный визг тормозов.  
  
Холодея и обмирая, он обернулся. И возблагодарил Небеса, убедившись, что таксист каким-то невероятным чудом успел свернуть с траектории... и чуть не въехал в пожарный гидрант на тротуаре, но это уже мелочи.  
  
Таксист, впрочем, не считал, что это мелочи. Он вылез из “остина”, не глуша мотор, и обратился к Руди с пламенной речью, размахивая руками и вот-вот грозя перейти в рукопашную. Руди обычно знал, что следует отвечать на такие претензии, но сейчас он то ли слишком запыхался от быстрого бега, то ли счел, что лондонский таксист не по зубам даже ему, то ли - самый невероятный вариант - просто притих вследствие пережитого испуга, но, так или иначе, слов у него не нашлось. Но Рудольф Нуреев умел быть убедительным и без слов. Он просто эффектно сбросил на землю полотенце и остался стоять, весь залитый желтым светом автомобильных фар. Это зрелище мгновенно заставило таксиста ретироваться.  
  
\- Мать вашу, торчки хреновы, - бормотал он, торопливо забираясь в “остин”. - Больные на всю голову ублюдки.  
  
\- Ноги, ноги целы? - вырвалось у Эрика. Профессиональный страх любого танцовщика взыграл на инстинктах.   
  
Руди не ответил, но Эрик и так видел, что физически тот вроде бы не пострадал. От всего происходящего Эрику было вовсе не весело, но не смеяться он не мог.  
  
\- Знаешь, Руди, он прав, - сказал он, задыхаясь от истерического смеха. - Ты больной. Ты совершенно больной на всю голову. - Со вздохом Эрик подошел, снял с себя тренч и как куклу облачил в него не оказывающего сопротивления Руди. - У тебя, надеюсь, есть медицинская страховка? Ну, вот и обратись. - Он заботливо затянул на Руди пояс. - Тебе должны помочь.  
  
\- Пойдем домой, - меланхолично предложил Руди.  
  
Эрик поднял свой чемодан.  
  
\- Нет, это ты сейчас пойдешь домой. А я улетаю в Мюнхен. У меня много работы.  
  
\- Эрик!.. - Руди немедленно вцепился в ручку чемодана со своей стороны.  
  
\- Ну хватит. Все. Иди домой. Или, если не хочешь, не иди. Можешь поехать со мной в аэропорт в таком виде, мне все равно.  
  
\- Ах, тебе все равно?! Вон, смотри, видишь - полицейский идет?  
  
В конце улицы в самом деле поблескивала в свете фонарей каска и метался по мостовой лучик фонарика. Должно быть, полисмен явился на шум уличного происшествия.  
  
\- Сейчас я брошусь к нему и закричу, что ты украл мою одежду, - выдохнул Руди в восторге от своей придумки. Глаза у него были абсолютно сумасшедшие. - Как считаешь, что будет дальше?  
  
\- Блядь. Не вздумай! - содрогнулся Эрик, ни минуты не сомневаясь, что его злой гений на это способен.  
  
Руди ухмыльнулся и вышел на проезжую часть, готовясь махать, звать на помощь и всячески привлекать внимание приближающегося полисмена.  
  
\- Руди, прекрати, - Эрику стало по-настоящему страшно. Не за себя, за Руди, которого упекут за непристойное поведение. - Пошли домой!  
  
\- Домой? - преувеличенно удивился Руди. - Ты же в аэропорт хотел.  
  
\- Домой, Руди, домой! - Эрик схватил его за руку и потащил к подъезду.  
  
\- И мы будем трахаться всю ночь?  
  
\- Ох, господи!..  
  
\- Обещай, - Руди уперся в мостовую пятками, не давая сдвинуть себя с места.  
  
Полисмен уже был рядом и, должно быть, с немалым интересом следил за этой сценой.  
  
\- Да, Руди, мы будем делать все, что ты захочешь. Иди уже, твою мать! Просто. Шагай. Вперед.  
  
Руди с готовностью повис у него на локте.  
  
Они уже были почти у цели, но старинная дверь подъезда захлопнулась, когда они так лихо выбежали вон, и замок защелкнулся сам.  
  
\- Ключ! - заорал Руди во весь голос и долбанулся всем телом в дверь, как будто это могло чем-то помочь. - Я не взял ключ! Бля-а-а!..  
  
\- Не вопи, - Эрик зажал ему рот ладонью. “И куда бы ты его засунул?” - У меня есть ключ. В кармане плаща.  
  
Вдвоем они принялись выворачивать карманы, но полицейский уже был тут. Луч фонарика обшарил их комические фигуры, с особым тщанием - Руди, облаченного в элегантный тренч Burberry, но босого и с голыми ногами.  
  
\- У вас все в порядке, джентльмены? - поинтересовался полисмен.  
  
Руди что-то вдруг ушел в себя, и за те мгновения, что он молчал, Эрик в красках успел представить себе, как он начинает вопить, что у него украли одежду. Или, еще лучше, повторит сейчас тот фокус с таксистом, развязав пояс тренча.  
  
\- Руди, я пойду с тобой домой, - повторил он на всякий случай шепотом, чтобы этот идиот не забыл. - И мы будем трахаться всю ночь, - добавил Эрик, чтобы Руди не соблазнился никакими другими планами.  
  
\- Смотри, ты мне обещал, - Руди пожал кончики его пальцев горячей ладонью и мило улыбнулся полисмену. - О, да, все в порядке. Ко мне приехал друг. На такси. Вы видели тут такси? Мне пришлось его встретить, потому что у него такой тяжелый чемодан. Он только из аэропорта, прилетел из Мюнхена. Ну а поскольку я уже лег спать, - Руди развел руками, - то и надел, что было под рукой. Ведь не мог же я заставить моего друга ждать?  
  
Эрик тем временем наконец-то нашарил в одном из бездонных карманов тренча ключи и отпер замок.  
  
\- Если у вас больше нет к нам вопросов, офицер, - сказал он, аккуратно пропихивая в подъезд застрявшего в дверях Руди, - мы бы хотели пойти домой. Видите ли, я очень устал после перелета.  
  
\- Да, конечно, джентльмены, - кивнул полисмен. - Спокойной ночи. На будущее: не ходите по проезжей части, пользуйтесь пешеходными переходами.  
  
Эрик с непередаваемым облегчением захлопнул тяжелую дверь, прислонился к ней на мгновение спиной и вставил в рот сигарету.  
  
Лишь поднимаясь по лестнице за весело ускакавшим вперед Руди, он запоздало сообразил, что позволил загнать себя в ловушку опять.   
  
**КОНЕЦ**  
  
**17.08.2017.**

****


End file.
